


His Jealousy

by tomatopudding



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always the bridesmaid, never the bride. House muses on why he hates Wilson's wives. One-sided House/Wilson</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: **Written for house_of_fanfic on livejournal

House had hated all of Wilson's wives. Sharon with her piercing giggle, Bonnie with her clinging, Julie with her love of alliteration ('Julie and James!' she would crow, 'Julie and James!'). He hated them all. But not for the reason most people would think.

Even before his leg, before the wives, House had always hated Wilson's girlfriends. And there were many—many, many, many!—of them.

The girlfriends and wives (and mistresses) always made him feel left out and unwanted. None of them had liked him either. Maybe because he was annoying, maybe because they were annoying. Maybe because they had wanted Wilson all to themselves. Whatever the reason, House hated them for it. So as he sat at Wilson's latest wedding (Mrs. Wilson the Fourth? Fifth? Twenty-Seventh?), he glowered at her (Beth? Judy? Carol?) openly and, when he thought no one was looking, his eyes moved to Wilson and softened, filling with a mixture of emotions, some of which House, himself, didn't know the meaning of

No matter how many partners Wilson would choose to have, one thing was for certain. Any woman who entered Wilson's life would soon be shoved away by House's jealousy.


End file.
